


Cenred’s Bride

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Royals [41]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 10:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12746076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: Summary:Arthur/s plan is set in motion.-Prompt:288. Unpredictable (Thankful)





	Cenred’s Bride

**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Title:** Cenred’s Bride  
**Rating:** PH  
**Pairing/s:** Arthur/Gwen, Merlin/Mirgana  
**Character/s:** Leon, Gwaine, Percival, Agravaine, Cenred  
**Summary:** Arthur/s plan is set in motion.  
**Warnings:** none  
**Word Count:** 771  
**Prompt:** 288\. Unpredictable (Thankful)  
**Author's Notes:** Royals

**Cenred’s Bride**

Arthur stood on the bottom of front steps of the castle. He handed Agravaine a diplomatic pouch. “Here is the marriage contract, signed and sealed. Tell Cenred to take care with my sister. She is precious to me.”

“I will Sire.” Agravaine bowed to Arthur.

Morgana walked down the steps with Gwen. Arthur turned and held out his hand to lead Morgana to the carriage. He gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek before he opened the door. Be well Morgana.

Arthur helped her inside then leaned in to cover her with one of the furs. He slid a dagger across the seat as he covered her. Morgans nodded. He shut the door.

“We should get going. The days are short and it would be best not to travel at night.” Agravaine smiled.

Arthur nodded a dismissal as Gwen put her arm around his.

Agravaine mounted his horse and led the carriage and his men out of the courtyard.

“Arthur, if this goes badly….” Gwen whispered.

“Leon and Gwaine are already in position.” Arthur patted her hand. “The patrol will be nearby as well.”

“Did you give her the dagger?” Gwen leaned against his shoulder.

“Yes. Morgana will use it if she has too.” Arthur sighed. “Come. Let's wait for word inside.”

Gwen let him lead her inside and back to their chambers.

Arthur opened the door and smiled. “It will work, Merlin.” 

Merlin was cleaning the window facing the road. “It had better. Your uncle's men are unpredictable and deadly.” He turned to face the King. “If she dies, Arthur….”

“She won't. Leon and Gwaine will keep her out of harm's way.” Arthur sat down in front of a pile of papers. “Go about your day as normal. For Morgana.”

An hour and a half later, Agravaine stopped the group on the road to Cenred’s keep. He got off his horse and walked to the tree laying across the road. At first he thought it was a trap but he could see that the tree had been uprooted not cut.

“Come! We need to get this out of the road.” Agravaine waved his men to the tree.

The rider in the back slid a dagger into the door hasp of the carriage to keep Morgana inside before going to help move the tree.

Morgana picked up the dagger and waited for the two knights to come. It was only a few minutes before the carriage door quietly opened and gwaine appeared. Morgana slid out and took off her cloak. She handed it to Gwaine to put it on. He got inside and Morgana put the dagger back in the hasp of the door before she hurried to Leon at the edge of the road.

Gwaine pulled the furs over his lap and leaned forward letting the hood of the cloak and his long dark hair conceal his face.

Leon held a finger to his lips and led Morgana down the hillside to a stream. “This way, my lady.” He lead her to some rocks on the side of a cliff. He moved some vines and revealed an entrance to a cave. “Through there.”

Morgana stepped between the rocks into a cave. Leon followed her in.

“We must stay quiet until they are gone.” Leon warned her.

Morgana nodded, She found a rock to sit on and wait.

Almost an hour later, Percival squeezed his large frame into the cave. “They're gone. It took the patrol coming by to get the tree out of the road. They won't reach Cenred’s keep until dark.

Morgana finally let out the breath she was holding. “Thank you both. I don't know what to say.”

“We were honored to assist you, my lady. We will stay here until nightfall then head back to Camelot.” Leon bowed.

“I wonder if Gwaine will give Cenred a kiss whilst he kills him.” Percival chuckled.

Leon chuckled. “Its Gwaine.  Anything could happen.”

After nightfall the carriage arrived at Cenred’s keep. Cenred walked to the door and opened it up. “Lady Morgana! My bride to be. How about a kiss as a token of your future devotion.”

Gwaine turned and leaned forward as if to kiss cenred. He deftly slid his sword through Cenred’s heart. Gwaine kissed his cheek. “I guess you don't get a wedding night after all.”

Before the alarm could sound, the courtyard was swarming with soldiers in plain clothes from Camelot. Cenred’s guards were dead before they could draw their swords.

Agravaine and his men took off on their horses during the battle. No one saw the direction they took as they left.


End file.
